Pecadores (versión inédita)
by Gusanita
Summary: "Estoy muy arrepentido" ¡Eso! ¿Creé que con una disculpa yo me lanzaré a sus brazos a rogar que me haga el amor? ¡Edward Cullen está jodidamente equivocado! ¿O tal vez no? OoC. All human. Edward x Bella. Advertencia: Sarcásmo, groserías y sexo. One-Shot-


**Pecadores (versión inédita)**

_**MariePattinsonJ me convenció de editar este viejo OS, así que esta versión inédita va dedicada a ella ;)**_

….

_Pecadores desde adolescentes… Pecadores hasta morir._

Prácticamente le conocí mientras andábamos corriendo en pañales por nuestra casa, a los cuatro o cinco años, creo, no lo recuerdo muy bien. Renée pensaba que necesitaba tener más amigas, así que me llevó a la casa de la vecina, donde conocí a Alice, Emmett y… Edward.

Con este último la historia fue de lo más interesante.

….

_13 años…_

— ¡Oye!—molesté a Edward cuando comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, mi mamá había salido a comprar algunas cosas y nos había dejado a él y a mi solos en la casa jugando en la consola de videojuego, pero claro, Edward Cullen no puede estar por nada del mundo calmado…

—Bells—jadeó por aire mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas—, lo que en realidad pasa es que eres una mala perdedora de verdad—rió—, si tan sólo no fueras tan infantil.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Yo? ¿Infantil? ¿A caso bromeas? Por Dios, el mal perdedor eres tú… ¡Además! Como dice Esme, debes dejar esos juegos que te pudren el cerebro más de lo que ya lo tienes. —me carcajeé.

—Bells. —me llamó.

—Mande. —le miré.

—No vamos a dejar de jugar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque somos unos pecadores.

**. . . . . . . . . **

**17 años… **

— ¡Me estás jodiendo, Edward Cullen! ¿Cómo que no puedo salir sola con Alice? ¡Por Dios, ni que me fuera a prostituir o algo así! ¡No puedes ponerte a ordenarme cosas cuando no tienes ningún derecho!—grité cabreada.

— ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Tengo mucho derecho a decirte y no decirte cosas! ¡Además de que sólo te estaba haciendo una sugerencia, Isabella! ¡No era para que te pusieras a gritarme así, por Dios! ¡No seas tan histérica!—gritó de vuelta.

— ¿Perdona? Mira quién está gritando ahora! Además de que no me dijiste nada, ¡simplemente te comenté que saldría con Alice y empezaste a decir que iba a salir con otros chicos, no seas un imbécil celoso, Dios mío!

Edward tomó su cabello entre sus manos y empezó a jalárselo mientras daba vueltas como loco por su habitación, suerte que no había nadie en la casa ya que Alice y Esme habían salido a comprar, Emmett con Rosalie y Carlisle estaba trabajando.

De repente dejo de moverse y me miró, antes de lanzárseme encima.

— ¡Ahh!—grité cayendo en la cama.

Fue la mejor reconciliación.

. . . . .

**19 años…**

**. . . . . **

— ¡Eres un imbécil!—grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, lágrimas caían por mis ojos mientras iba por mi maleta y comenzaba a recoger mis cosas—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te odio! ¡Con mi mejor amiga!—grazné, muriéndome del enojo y la tristeza.

—¡Tú ya no me ponías, Isabella! ¡No sabes la frustración que pasaba en la cama cuando no podía llegar al orgasmo por tu maldita culpa!—Edward gritó.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?—le chillé, completamente deprimida—. ¡Ahora la de la culpa soy yo! ¡No me vuelves a ver en tu vida, Edward Masen! ¡En tu vida!

Y después salí por la puerta, esperando no verlo nunca más.

**24 años…**

—Años sin verte. —la voz que me había estado molestando toda la noche me dijo unos pasos detrás de mí. Volteé y miré al chico de ojos verdes enojada.

—Los mejores años de toda mi vida. —le gruñí. Él sólo sonrió.

—Ya verás que te tendré en unos días. —sonrió.

—Sigue soñando, Cullen. —murmuré mientras lo veía alejarse.

**24 años… Días después…**

….

Fóllame, aggg—Gemía, mientras rozaba mi miembro en su entrada. Estaba de lo más caliente, hacía más de cinco años que no la veía y definitivamente el tiempo le había sentado de las mil maravillas.

— ¿Qué, cariño?—pregunté arrogante, chupando su pezón que se alzaba delicioso frente a mí. Dioses, ella sabía tan bien. A fressias y a canela, una mezcla sencillamente deliciosa. Lloriqueó, jalando mi boca contra la suya, su lengua prácticamente violando mi cavidad bucal.

— ¡Qué me folles, joder!—gruñó, y enseguida la complací. Metí mi miembro en su estrecha entrada, ni siquiera dándole tiempo a prepararse antes de empezar a follarla con fuerza—. ¡Ogg! ¡La tienes tan grande! ¡Cómo extrañaba sentir tus deliciosas venas frente a mi piel!—gimió, mientras yo seguía entrando en ella con fuerza bruta.

Sus manos jalaban mi cabello, mientras yo chupaba sus pezones y tocaba su clítoris con mis dedos, incrementando la fuerza de su coño sobre mi polla.

—Uff, Dios, Bells, estás tan estrecha como recordaba. Nadie ha podido follarte como yo lo eh hecho, ¿verdad? Por eso has venido aquí, a rogarme que te diera placer, aun cuando sabes que tú ya eres poca cosa para mí…

— ¡Eres un cerdo arrogante!—gimió, mientras se retorcía—. ¡Te mereces que no se te vuelva a parar en toda tu maldita vida! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir que ya no te pongo cuando estoy sintiendo que estás en tu maldito punto máximo!... ¡Más fuerte! ¡Demuéstrame que no has perdido habilidad!

Joder, me estaba enojando con ella. Esa era una de las razones por las que la había dejado, era tan malditamente segura de sí misma, siempre teniendo argumento para pelear conmigo en lugar de quedarse callada, tan tonta, tan dulce… Tan apretada. Joder, eso era lo único que había extrañado de ella, su centro, que me hacía llegar a los orgasmos más impresionantes que pudiesen existir.

— ¡Ahh, zorra!—gemí, mientras ella aprisionaba mi pene con ese coñito que tenía, tan estrecho… como lo había extrañado…—. ¡Vente para mí, Isabella!

— ¡Discúlpate!—gritó—. ¡Por toda la mierda que nos has hecho pasar todos estos años! ¡Por mentir! ¡Por simular haberte acostado con mi amiga! ¡Por ser tan malditamente cobarte! ¡Por haber lastimado mi ego al decir que no te hacía llegar cuando estás aquí, rogándome porque llegue porque tú ya quieres hacerlo!

—Lo siento, Bells—lloriqueé, llegando a mi punto máximo, el nirvana pronto viniendo a nuestros cuerpos que se retorcieron de placer ante semejante orgasmo—. ¡Te amooo! ¡Joooder!

**Fin**

_Les dejo el final a su imaginación, espero que hayan disfrutado la edición de este OS. A las chicas (os) que quieran leer el original (un poco diferente a este), pueden solicitar unirse a mi grupo en Facebook (Naklie's Fics) o buscarme también como Natalie González (de nombre alternativo "Gusanita"). Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber por review :)_

_Saludos._

_Gusanita._


End file.
